PELIGROSA
by LuFer Tendo
Summary: Rin no esta de humor. -¡Este hombre me pertenece!- señalando al apuesto youkai


PELIGROSA

Este fin fue creado con afán de entretener, sin fines de lucro y los personajes no me pertenecen.

Rin era una mujer hermosa a sus 21 años, con rostro dulce y corazón gentil, enmarcado siempre por una refrescante sonrisa. Pero en estos momentos Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que una mujer enojada era más peligrosa que el más poderoso de los youkai.

Todos los presentes en el salón del palacio, incluidos el clan Inuyasha, se encontraban estupefactos ante la actitud de la joven. Yaken había optado por no intervenir.

Era el cumpleaños del Amo del castillo y aunque este se había negado a celebrarlo a su madre y a Rin se les había ocurrido que era buena idea. Además Irasue había dicho también que era necesario presentar a Rin como la Dama del Palacio ocasión que aprovecharían para hacerlo.

Era obvio que la unión del Youkai y la joven había permanecido en la mayor discreción, hasta que Sesshomaru se asegurara que su ahora esposa Rin no corría peligro, se haría publica la noticia. Pero todo se fue al traste cuando Rin intervino.

A la celebración se había hecho presente los demonios más importantes de todo oriente, y muchos de ellos llevaban a sus hijas, demonizas que eran realmente bellas con el afán de que Sesshomaru quedara prendado de alguna y la instalara en el castillo.

Irasue sonreía era muy entretenido ver los desfiguros y ridiculeces que hacían por congraciarse con ella o con el mismo Sesshomaru que ni se inmutaba.

El desfile de demonios y seres sobrenaturales que se acercaban a Sesshomaru para brindarle sus respetos era tan aburrido y odioso, lo detestaba el cómo los demonios ofrecían a sus hijas como carne. Pero él ya tenía a una hermosa mujer y aunque fuera humana, ninguna de las demonizas le aventajaba en belleza.

A lo lejos llego una demoniza de su mismo clan, se rumoraba que ella y Sesshomaru habrían estado comprometidos a no ser porque su padre nunca lo permitió. Era lo único bueno que Inu No Taisho había hecho por él.

Al entrar en el palacio la demoniza se había topado con una extraña criatura, una joven humana ataviada con elegantes vestidos y joyas místicas, se le antojo entonces que debía ser una princesa humana lo que no se explicaba cómo es que había ingresado al palacio. Quizás la han invitado a ella o a su padre.

Sea como fuese la engreída dama paso a un costado de la humana de cabello azabache y ojos chocolate, quien le ofrecía una amable sonrisa. Pero esta al contrario la miro despecivamente y fue cuando hablo.

-¡Hey mujer!¡Solo espero que no te acerques a mi prometido, al amo de este Palacio. El no soporta la peste de los humanos!- y dicho esto la mujer se fue cubriéndose la nariz. Si bien era cierto la escencia humana de los pocos que había en el lugar se vio ocupada por las escencias de los youkai, algunos olian a flores otros a bosque, otros a incienso.

Nimue era su nombre, esa espectacular demonio del clan de los Inu. Despedía un aura misteriosa y su paso era imponente y elegante. Nadie se atrevía a estorbar el paso de aquella mujer. Su intención era clara y para todos era bien conocido, que su intención al asistir aquella reunión era para instaurarse como la Dama del Palacio.

No detuvo su andar y se posó frente a Sesshomaru.

Irasue no cabía de diversión aunque su rostro no se inmutara quería saber qué es lo que Sesshomaru haría.

Hasta Inuyasha estaba con los ojos como plato ya que era bien conocido por ellos que no permitía la cercanía de nadie más que la de Rin, en cuanto a Kagome y Sango solo miraban atentas a todo.

Lo que Irasue no esperaba era la reacción de Rin, al momento en que Nimue se movió hacia el rostro de Sesshomaru con la clara intención de besar, el rostro de Irasue estaba lívido, la diversión apenas comenzaba, su hijo no se movía.

Nimue había llegado con las claras intenciones de besar a Sesshomaru, pero nada la preparo para lo que se venía. Estando a escasos centímetros de los labios del Youkai, algo la hizo retroceder y para sorpresa de todos una katana brillaba entre ambos.

Rin, portaba la katana a la altura de la nariz de la demoniza, Nimue con los ojos abiertos no daba crédito que su empresa de besar a Sesshomaru había sido obstaculizada, pero su asombro se externó cuando descubrió a esa muchacha de aura amable ahora convertida en un aura en llamas, portando a Colmillo Explosivo.

-Un paso mas y será tu fin- dijo con una escalofriante mirada y una sonrisa perversa.

Irasue estaba claramente divertida, Inuyasha, Miroku y los demás veían con asombro, mientras Nimue le devolvía la mirada desafiante, aunque el aura de aquella humana le inquietaba y la atemorizaba.

-Disculpe Mi Lady, no sabíamos que el Amo, ya había desposado a alguien- y haciendo una rabieta oculta se retiró de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru no se explicaba varias cosas, la primera que pretendía Rin, dos como demonios había sacado a Colmillo Explosivo de su lugar de descanso al lado de Colmillo Sagrado y tres para un demonio ordinario el manejo de Colmillo Explosivo era difícil, pero en manos de Rin este parecía una extensión más de ella. Además él estaba seguro que si Rin alguna vez tuviera que usar una de sus katanas seguro sería el Colmillo Sagrado.

-¡Rin!- la llamo Sesshomaru pero Rin no estaba de humor.

-¡Escuchen bien todos! – Dijo Rin con una seriedad que impacto hasta Yaken- ¡Bienvenidos al Palacio del Reino del Oeste! – pero Sesshomaru intento hablar de nuevo.

-Rin-

-¡Silencio!- Irasue e Inuyasha ya no se molestaban en ocultar las risotadas y la cara de diversión- ¡Este hombre, al que vienen a rendir honores el día de hoy, me pertenece! ¡Es mío y de nadie más!- dijo tajante, segura y convencida. – Así que si su intención era venir a conquistar a mi marido o a ofrecer a algunas de sus hijas, espero que el camino de regreso a casa no sea accidentado.

Y ahí estaba la tácita amenaza, hecha nada más y nada menos que por la dulce Rin.

Para asombro de todos Sesshomaru esbozo una sonora sonrisa.

-¡Escuchen todos, ella es La Dama del Palacio, mi esposa Rin! – todos los presentes inclinaron su cabeza en señal de respeto a la joven, y no por el hecho de ser la compañera de semejante demonio, no, si no por el hecho de ser una mujer poderosa que había logrado controlar al demonio que tenían por regente.

Cuando Sesshomaru se acercó a Rin para besarla, esta con la mirada ceñuda le dijo.

-¡Yo me quedo con esta!- mostrándole a Colmillo Explosivo- y tú y yo ajustamos cuentas en la noche.

Y por primera vez en sus miles de años, Sesshomaru sintió miedo.

Inuyasha que se encontraba algo apartado de Rin y su hermano solo atinó a decir.

-¡Lo ves Miroku Kagome y Sango no son las únicas locas, también Rin lo está!- y con esto último Inuyasha quedo estampado en el suelo.

FIN


End file.
